To The Past, An Accident Or for Love?
by Sena-hime
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians get transported 400 years to the past by the malfunctioning ten year bazooka...What will happen? Will they be killed or will relationships bloom? Read more to find out! Rated M for later chapters. Better updates on Archive of our own, still continuing this one, but not editing it yet. Please Enjoy :) Now updating chapters! As of 2/17/15.
1. Punishment?

**Well...Here's my new story! I love Katekyo Hitman Reborn way more than Naruto...(Sorry Naruto)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Khr...Sadly**

**Warning: Contains Yaoi...In later chapters or sooner :3 Also i don't update if i don't have it written somewhere else first (Ya know, for revision purposes...write it first type it last xD) So if i don't update it you can yell at me or hit me...but not to hard ;)**

** The main pairings for this fic will be...**

**R27 (Main Pairing for Tsuna and Reborn)**

**G27 ( Giotto, Hibari, and Reborn decide to have a battle for Tsuna's attention)**

**1827 (Hibari doesn't like that everyone has an eye for 'his' bunny)**

**8059**

**~This should be all the pairing's...if there are more i will mention them before the chapter begins~**

**Now...Let's start!**

**_Tenshi_**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo...sadly in his opinion.<p>

He sighed sitting at his desk,working on his paperwork. 'Damn paperwork...i'm going to kill all the tree's so there will be no more paper for the world' He almost chuckled and the aura around his desk was dangerously dark.

There sitting on the couch; a little ways from his desk was a smirking man wearing a fedora. "Dame-Tsuna, if i were to let you destroy all the tree's where is the fun of watching you suffer?" He hid his smirk behind his fedora, reading his mind was fun for this hitman. They have been together since Tsuna started middle school.

Tsuna, just noticing that the hitman was sitting there looked up at him and almost pouted. "Reborn...no fun...and would you stop reading my mind!" Tsuna tried to act all cute by crossing his arms and furrowing his brows together and pouting. Almost cracking through his sadistic tutor.

"Hn. I enjoy watching you suffer and no" He said, almost sang as he got up and was walking to the door. Tsuna thought he heard 'That is what makes my job fun'

Tsuna sighed as he looked back down at his work and groaned seeing there where two more stacks. Reborn stopped at the door and turned back around hearing the groan. "Oh...i almost forgot" He smirked "If you don't finish that work by dinner...there will be a punishment or a living hell" He chuckled darkly and walked out of the door, thinking about his 'punishment he would use on the poor brunette'

"You already made my life a living hell" Tsuna shuddered and mumbled, not wanting to think about it.

"I heard that, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn yelled half way across the mansion already.

"How the hell did you hear that?!" Tsuna almost yelled and rolled his eyes at his hopeless,sadistic tutor.

After about an hour and a half he looked at the clock and noticed the time. "I-if i'm late.." he mumbled and thought about his 'punishment' and shook his head. "I have about 5 minutes to get there" He smiled to himself, to try to calm down.

As he walked closer and closer to the dining room, he feared for the worse.

All of his guardian's where home...He sighed to himself, thinking about how much more paperwork he is going to have to do, just because all of his guardian's where home. He walked into the room, soon after sighed seeing there where already holes in the wall.

"Kamikorosu* Herbivore" Hibari growled as his tonfa smacked Mukuro in the face, continuing their little battle of Kufufu'ing and Kamikorosu'ing.

"Kufufu...Good luck skylark-kun" Mukuro purred and sliced Hibari's cheek with his staff. **(Sorry i don't know what it is xD )**

"EXTREME FIGHT!" Ryohei screamed punching his fists in there air, standing by a poor Cow kid.

Tsuna noticed that Lambo was over in the corner holding his head, with a big lump on it. "L-lambo-san...G-gotta..stay..calm" He bursts into tears.

"Yakyu Baka!" Gokudera threw his dynamite at Yamamoto.

"Mah Mah Gokudera...The firework thing again?" Yamamoto laughed and dodged the dynamite easily.

Tsuna getting tired of everyone not paying attention or didn't want the mansion in anymore damage than it was already in decided it was time to stop all the fights. "Hello Everyone" His guardians didn't even notice that their wonderful boss walked into the room.

He got tired of being ignored and stood there looking at the ground, the aura around him darkening in a murderous intent as he waited for his guardians to calm down. They all stopped where they were and noticed their boss standing in the door way.

"J-juudaime! How long have you been standing there?" He asked nervously, looking at his smaller boss.

Tsuna smiles sweetly and turned to his storm guardian "Just about 5 minutes is all"

"Juudaime..I am a failure as your right hand man! I didn't even notice that you were there the whole time" Gokudera was at his bosses feet in seconds, smacking his head on the floor.

"G-gokudera-kun it's fine but i will say this...the damage in this room right now.." He paused for a minute and smirked "You all are doing the paper work for" They all groaned.

"Why should we do it when Lambo started the whole fight?!" Gokudera almost yelled.

"L-Lambo-san did nothing!" Lambo stood up and looked at Tsuna with tears in his eyes. He pulled out a purple machine. Gokudera threw dynamite at it. The machine didn't blow up but malfunctioned. The machine known as the ten year bazooka was on it's way to Tsuna.

"Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Sawada!/Tsunayoshi!/Herbivore!" They all yelled as they were all standing around their boss. The smoke was suppose to be pink, but was orange, sending everyone in the room who was in the smoke along with Tsuna.

"O-ow..." Tsuna mumbled sitting on the ground.

"Tsuna are you ok?" Yamamoto asked as all of the guardians made their way tho their boss.

"Yeah...I'm ok" Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto offered him a hand, which he gladly took to help him off the ground.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A voice and seven figures where circled around there whole group.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to end it with a cliff hanger...sort of...hehe<strong>

***Kamikorosu- Hibari's 'I'll bite you to death' catch phrase**

**_Mini Series!_  
><strong>

_**Reborn: I had a good punishment to...and then you had to go and ruin it by finishing your paperwork -Smirks-**_

_**Tsuna: Well i'm sorry...wait no...not really -sighs-**_

_**Giotto: Aww i wasn't introduced yet -pouts and sits in the emo corner-**_

_**G.: Stop being a baby..your a mafia boss -growls and picks Giotto up by the collar of his cloak-**_

_**Giotto: G~ why are you so mean -pouts and crosses his arms childishly-**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story! I will post the next one soon~<strong>

**_Tenshi_**


	2. 1st Generation!

**I'm back! xD **

**Haha anyways here is the next chapter...i hope you enjoy it! **

**Oh! I know what i was forgetting about...the competition between Reborn, Giotto, and Hibari...I will be holding the competition! So you guys please message me about it~ Who will it be? R27 (Reborn x Tsuna) G27 (Giotto x Tsuna) or 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna) Please help me~ There will also be fluff of 8059.**

**Other than that please enjoy the story...gah...i'm a stupid forgetful person i forgot something! -smacks my head on the wall- I just want to say that some chapters might be shorter and or longer than others...i might get stuck coming up with new ideas :/**

**Disclaimer: Trust me...if i owned Khr there would be a loooot more yaoi ;) **

**Warning: Yaoi! Don't like, Don't read!**

**~Recap of last chapter~**

** "Juudaime!/Tsuna!/Sawada!/Tsunayoshi!/Herbivore!" They all yelled as they were all standing around their boss. The smoke was suppose to be pink, but was orange, sending everyone in the room who was in the smoke along with Tsuna.**

**"O-ow..." Tsuna mumbled sitting on the ground.**

**"Tsuna are you ok?" Yamamoto asked as all of the guardians made their way tho their boss.**

**"Yeah...I'm ok" Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto offered him a hand, which he gladly took to help him off the ground.**

**"Who are you and why are you here?" A voice and seven figures where circled around there whole group.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna's guardians formed a circle around him pulling out their weapons in the other group, approaching slowly, not knowing if the people on their property where friends or foes.<p>

Yamamoto pulled out his sword, standing on Tsuna's left side.

Gokudera opened his box weapon and Uri was sitting on his shoulder, with 'Flame Arrow' on his arm. Being Tsuna's right hand man, was standing on his right side.

Hibari pulled out his tonfa's and opened his box weapon, having roll sit on his shoulder. He was standing in front of Tsuna, watching his surroundings waiting for an attack.

Mukuro was standing behind Tsuna and had his staff **(Sorry still don't know what to call it** **xD) **out and was ready to produce an illusion to get them out of there immediately.

Lambo was standing between Hibari and Yamamoto; to scared to stand by Gokudera. Lambo pulled out his grenades and was cautiously looking around the tree's and bushes for people **(Did** **I forget to tell you they were in the forest? Haha to late for the explanation now)** to pop out of.

Ryohei was standing between Mukuro and Gokudera, watching Tsuna's back. Standing there with his fists up looking around...actually being quiet for once.

"Thank you everyone" Tsuna whispered at his guardian's, earning him a nod as a quiet 'your welcome'.

"I'll ask again who are you?" The voice was much closer than before. Tsuna is now able to feel about seven other people's presences. "Everyone be careful...there are seven of them and they have us completely surrounded"

The other group stood there shocked at what they heard the person say. They were found out so easily? They were all masking their presences so they couldn't be found out easily.

A gun shot was fired. It was aimed for Tsuna's head. Hibari noticing the bullet, popped out the chains from his tonfa's and spun them, making the bullet tumble to the forest floor.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

'Juudaime? Doesn't that mean 10th in Japanese?' They wondered to themselves. 'Just who are they and what family are they from?'

"Hn. Herbivore you are going to have to do better than that to try to kill him." Hibari almost smirk hearing a curse somewhere in front of him. Mukuro getting tired of the illusion that was masking the other groups presence, tapped his staff on the ground and there stood...

The first generation of the Vongola. circled around the Tenth Generation Vongola.

"How did they break my illusion?" A man with a 'melon' shaped hair style asked. **(Sorry Daemon :)** **)**

"Kufufufu...it was quite simple actually" Mukuro chuckled and lifted up his weapon to look at the other illusionist in front of him.

"Explain who you are and what famiglia***** your from" A man with pin-..sorry red hair said, loosing patience.

"Who said i had to?" Tsuna questioned looking straight ahead in front of him stood the first generations boss.

"You might be enemies, so we need answers" The man in Hyper Dying Will mode, wearing a suit and cloak, with his gloves on said calmly.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell?" Tsuna questioned once again "You do have the 'hyper intuition' don't you?" Tsuna smirked looking at all the gasping faces around him. His guardian's holding back their own chuckles and smirks, hearing there boss talk back against their superiors.

"H-how do you know about the Hyper Intuition?" The blond man asked, still a bit shocked.

"No reason" Tsuna chuckled.

"Who ever is hiding over there in the tree get down here before i arrest you." a blond man barked looking in the tree closest to them.

"Damn..I was caught" Reborn jumped out of the tree and stood next to Tsuna.

"Who are you?" The red-head asked.

"Arcobaleno Reborn" He stated to carelessly.

"A-arcobaleno? Aren't you suppose to be a baby then?"

"I am an ex-arcobaleno" Reborn pointed to Tsuna. "He broke the arcobaleno curse and let all the arcobaleno have their original body's back"

Tsuna sighed at his careless looked at the blond in front of him.

"Fine...might as well introduce everyone" Tsuna groaned. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo...We came from the future because of the malfunctioning ten-year bazooka..and also Giotto is my great-great-great grandfather." At that line the whole first generation froze. They did not know what to say to that. They just let Tsuna continue with his introductions.

"This is my Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya" Tsuna pointed to the person in front of him. With a 'hn. herbivore' Hibari turned to his side and decided to ignore the conversation.

"My Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro" Mukuro 'Kufufu'ing' turned to look at the boss in front of Tsuna.

"Gokudera Hayato, my Storm guardian, and my right-hand man." Gokudera put his box weapon away cautiously.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, my Rain Guardian." Yamamoto put away his sword and put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Ryohei, my Sun Guardian" He yelled 'extreme!' making everyone but the tenth generation flinch. 'He is like Knuckle..' they thought with a sweat drop.

"Lambo, my Lightning Guardian" With a 'Lambo-san is the best!' Gokudera hit him on the head.

"Stupederia! What was that for?!"

"Baka Ahoshi!" Gokudera growled.

"And that is ex-arcobaleno Reborn. My sadistic tutor"

"What was that?" Reborn grabbed Leon as he shifted into a gun.

"HIII! N-nothing R-reborn!" Tsuna hid behind Hibari,getting a smirk from Hibari and everyone else growled, thinking 'Why did he choose Hibari and not me?!'

The first generation, hearing Tsuna's high pitched squeal decided to never again scare him.

"Thank you for the introduction, Tsunayoshi" The blond man smiled at him.

Tsuna smiled back "Please just call me Tsuna"

"Right...Tsuna..Let me introduce my guardians and I am Vongola Primo..but just call me Giotto."

"Alaude,My cloud guardian" Alaude looked away, not paying any attention in the conversation.

"Daemon Spade, my Mist Guardian" The whole tenth generation glared at Daemon. All of them emitting a dangerous dark aura. The first generation boss notices this and wonders why but does not want to get personal. So he moves on.

"G, my Storm Guardian and my right-hand man" G put away his gun and looked at all of the tenth generation.

"Asari Ugetsu, my Rain Guardian" He said hello and laughed.

"Knuckle, my Sun guardian" They were all waiting for the 'EXTREME' yell which happened a second later.

"Lampo, my Lightning guardian" A sigh left Lampo as he was introduced.

"Thanks for introducing us"

"Anytime Tsuna"

"Now...lets continue this conversation at the mansion" Giotto smiled and they started on their way to the Vongola Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>And another one done~<strong>

**This one is a little longer than the first but it seems short to me..haha**

**Sorry i started out with 1827**

_**Mini Series**_

_**Giotto: Yay! I was introduced! -smiles-**_

_**Hibari: -smirks thinking about what happened-**_

_**Reborn: He's mine Hibari..back off -hugs Tsuna-**_

_**Tsuna: E-ehh? -blinks confused as this was the first hug he has gotten from his tutor-**_

_**Giotto: Noo~ He's mine! -Steals Tsuna from Reborn and cuddles him-**_

_**Hibari: Hn. The Omnivore is mine -Takes Tsuna away and picks him up bridle style-**_

_**Tsuna: -blushes- H-hibari-san?!**_

_**Mukuro: Kufufu... -Takes Tsuna and disappears into mist-**_

_**Giotto: -goes into hyper mode- Reborn: -Leon turns into a gun- Hibari: -Pulls out Tonfa's-**_

_**Giotto, Reborn, Hibari: Time to go kill a pineapple -they chuckled darkly-**_

_** : Sorry Mukuro~ They don't like their bunny being stolen -smirks and laughs-**_

** Please tell me how you like it!**

** _Tenshi_**


	3. Sorry

**Hello everyone...**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter but i just wanted to say that the new chapter wont be out until Friday :( I had an accident and fractured my wrist...what a bummer :/**

**So if any of you have ideas on how you want the story to play out...please tell me~**

**I can make it happen...most likely**

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn:<strong> Dame-Tenshi -pulls out a gun-

**Tenshi:** S-sorry Reborn! -hides behind Tsuna- You wouldn't want to shoot Tsuna now would ya?

**Tsuna:** HIII! Please don't shoot! -Pouts and looks at Reborn with puppy dog eyes-

**Reborn:** Che. -puts away the gun and hides the small blush with fedora-

**Giotto:** You better not shoot him -grabs Tsuna from behind and hugs him-

**Reborn:**What are you doing dame-Giotto? -Reborn growled out-

**Giotto:** Hugging him? What else -Reborn earned a smirk-

**Hibari:** Leave my Herbivore alone -takes Tsuna from Giotto-

**Tsuna:** HIII! H-hibari-san?! -blushes lightly-

**Reborn & Giotto:** -dark and murderous aura surrounds their bodies looking at Hibari with glares-

**Tenshi:** Sorry Tsuna but...good luck! -Disappears-

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it...sorry it's short~<strong>

**_Tenshi_**


	4. Welcome To The Vongola Mansion

**Sorry Everyone! I told some others it would be done last week but then i broke my wrist :/ Haha i am still being called Dame...from some people xD So anyway's...Here is the next Chapter! ~Welcome To The Vongola Mansion~**

**Oh and Also..since i am forgetful i am doing a poll for the pairings!**

** -Reborn x Tsuna**

** -Hibari x Tsuna**

** -Giotto x Tsuna**

**Please Review or message me and i will give you results~ **

**~Recap of last chapter~**

_**"Thanks for introducing us"**_

_**"Anytime Tsuna"**_

_**"Now...lets continue this conversation at the mansion" Giotto smiled and they started on their way to the Vongola Mansion.**_

* * *

><p>The First generation made their way out of the forest with the Tenth generation tagging along behind. Giotto looked back slightly to see all of the young Decimo's guardians moving closer together, protecting the small brunette. Giotto looked at Tsuna's face to see that he was a little annoyed that his guardians where being over protective.<p>

Tsuna was getting annoyed on how close his family where standing near him. Reborn and Hibari on both of his sides.

'Why are they standing so close to me? It's kind of annoying but reassuring at the same time' Tsuna thought to himself as a sigh left his mouth.

Reborn and Hibari look 'down' **(Haha Sorry Tsuna! But you are one of the shortest here xD )** at the brunette as he sighed. Reborn knowing that Tsuna did not like all of his guardians moving in closer to him, whispered into his ear,"Just get use to it, they will always be at your side if you like it or not" Reborn smirked at the pout the brunette gave him. Hibari looked at the pout on '_his_' carnivore's face then to Reborn with a don't-mess-with-my-uke's face **(Haha sorry~) **Reborn looked back at Hibari with a don't-fucking-mess-with-him-or-i'll-rip-your-head-off look, making both men smirk and a brunette shiver at the murder intent coming from the two.

They all stepped out of the forest and stood in front of the 400 year ago Vongola of them quickly stepping inside so they could not be bothered, went to the main living room where they could all sit down and talk things through. Once they all arrived they all sat down and waited for someone to speak up.

"Well..I should all welcome you to the Vongola Mansion" Giotto smiled at Tsuna earning a low growl and glares from some certain people.

Giotto, easily ignoring the glares and the growls he heard let a small smirk appear on his face seeing the brunette sitting across from him blushing lightly. Tsuna looked away and pouted, making his guardians smile slightly seeing that their boss was being his normal self. Tsuna looked at Reborn;who was sitting next to him; and whispered to him,

"It's so pretty" Tsuna smiled "I wish ours still looked like this"

"Dame-Tsuna.." Reborn sighed "It only changed to protect the family more, so your guardians don't have to follow your dame-ass all the time" Reborn smirked as Tsuna pouted.

"Yes..I know" he sighed at Reborn's explanation. His 'ass' did not needed to be saved by his guardians..then he got what Reborn actually mean and blushed a dark shade of pink.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna turned and looked at the smirking hitman as he hid his face under his fedora, almost laughing at how long it took the young boss to get what he was talking about.

Giotto watched and heard this whole conversation as everyone else was busy talking and getting to know each other. Giotto thought for a moment for what Reborn said then blushed lightly. 'Where all of his guardians after him? Looks like i will have competition'

Giotto coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Why don't we show we take you to your rooms for the night..you all must be tired" Giotto looked at Tsuna as Tsuna nodded slightly. Tsuna still having a light blush on his face.

"Ok..Giotto-san how many room's do you have available right now?" Tsuna looked over at Giotto.

"We have four rooms and two beds in each..we would have a lot more but they are under repair because my guardians though it would be funny to fight in the living room" Giotto sent a glare to Alaude and Damon.

"Alright..." Tsuna thought for a moment. "Lets do this th-.." Tsuna's sentence was cut off by an orange cloud that engulfed around his got knocked to the ground as someone's body was thrown onto his.

Everyone watched this happen and they could do nothing until all the smoke in the room was cleared.

"O-ow.." Tsuna rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see who was sitting on him.

"T-tsuna-kun?" Tsuna was now able to see a red-head sitting on his lap.

"E-enma?!" Tsuna asked a little loud that everyone heard.

The smoke cleared and someone could mistake the situation if they were to walk in on the two. Enma was straddling Tsuna, Tsuna not paying any attention to the position the two were in.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma hugged the brunette, and stuck his tongue out at Hibari;knowing the skylark's secret; receiving a growl.

"E-enma? How did you get here?" Tsuna hugged back and helped his dame-friend up.

"W-well...who ever walks into your dining room..lets just say ends up here..there is orange smoke surrounding the whole dining room" Enma sighed.

"I should probably introduce you to someone" Tsuna turned around to see Giotto standing there with a confused expression.

"P-primo?!" Enma looked at the blond **(I don't know if he is blond or not xD )**

"Giotto this is Enma Kozato, the Simon Decimo" Enma bowed his head slightly as Giotto smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you Enma-kun"

"Alright..now i have to re-think the room situation" Tsuna groaned and looked at the floor as he thought. They all waited patiently for Tsuna's idea's on the rooms.

"Ok..In room 1- Gokudera and Yamamoto, 2-Enma and Mukuro, 3-Reborn and Hibari, 4-Lambo and Ryohei" Tsuna sighed as he finished.

Yamamoto just laughed.

Everyone else just argued** /Except Enma, to shy to argue/ **and Tsuna felt an oncoming head ache.

"Natsu Cambio Forma Modo Attacco" Tsuna had a glowing Gauntleton his gloves as he was in hyper dying will mode.

"Will you all listen to me for once or will i have to make you all shut up?" Tsuna chuckled darkly as the aura around darkened as everyone gulped. **/Except Reborn and Hibari/** Tsuna looked over at Reborn who was hiding his smirk and nodding his head in amusement. They all nodded quickly and Tsuna went out of his dying will mode as Natsu crawled onto his shoulder.**  
><strong>

"Juudaime..where are you gonna stay?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh..did i forget myself?" Tsuna sighed at his forgetfulness.

"Tsuna if you would like you can stay in my room if you like?" Everyone turned to see a very very happy Giotto.

"C-could I?" Tsuna asked a little nervously.

"Yep~" Giotto grabbed Tsuna and started dragging him to his room.

Reborn and Hibari looked like they were going to murder someone.

Primo's guardians just sighed at their boss and took everyone else to their went the first night in the Vongola mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Here it is! haha sorry it took so long to write and post -cries-<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it~**

**_Mini Series:_  
><strong>

**_ Enma: Haha I got a hug from Tsuna-kun -smirks-_**

**_Hibari: So..he came to me for protection_**

**_Reborn: He comes to me when he is in trouble_**

**_Tsuna: -sits their and watches them fight-_**

**_Giotto: -sneaks up behind Tsuna and covers his mouth-_**

**_Tsuna: -shocked and looked at his capture and smiled-_**

**_Giotto: Hehe~ I will save you Tsunayoshi -whispers as he and Tsuna walk away-_**

**_Enma-Reborn-Hibari: -Notices that Tsuna was gone and decided to go and kill a certain blond-_**

**_Sorry Giotto..you might not make it~_**

**Please tell me what you think on the pairing's and i will give you the results on the next chapter~**

_** _Tenshi_ **_


	5. To Giotto's Room

**I am so sorry to all those I told I would update as soon as I could. I have been lazy and haven't felt like updating. It has been a while!**

**Anyways…This is the last chapter where the voting is still up.**

**Reborn x Tsuna**  
><strong>Hibari x Tsuna<strong>  
><strong>Giotto x Tsuna<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry if it is shorter than the others.**

**~Recap of Last Chapter~**  
><strong>"Tsuna if you would like you can stay in my room if you like?" Everyone turned to see a very very happy Giotto.<strong>

**"C-could I?" Tsuna asked a little nervously.**

**"Yep~" Giotto grabbed Tsuna and started dragging him to his room. Reborn and Hibari looked like they were going to murder someone.**

**"Primo's guardians just sighed at their boss and took everyone else to their rooms. That was the first night in the Vongola mansion.**

* * *

><p>"As Giotto was dragging Tsuna to his room, he took his time to look around him. The future mansion looked so similar to this one. He was quite happy that not much has changed, even though it is so old. He noticed that where Giotto was taking him was where his room was, but this was the past. Giotto pulled out a key and unlocked his door. Tsuna tilted his head to the side in confusion.<p>

"It keeps all of my snooping guardians from coming in here while I do that dreaded paperwork" Giotto growled. Tsuna just laughed and nodded in agreement.  
>"Giotto opened the door and turned on the light. Tsuna looked around the room curiously. His room looked exactly the same. The bed on the farthest wall across from the door, the dresser next to the bathroom door. There was even a sitting area that looked the same to. It was starting to freak the brunette out a bit. He needed a decor change once he got back to the future.<p>

"S-say Giotto-san…" Tsuna scratched his cheek nervously as Giotto turned around to look at him. He had a blush on his cheeks as he looked away from the other as if embarrassed to ask. "You don't mind me staying in here with you?" The brunette finally looked up at him slightly, seeing a smile on the older bosses face.

"Of course I'm ok with it," he walked over to the smaller male and picked up his hand, leaving a gentle kiss on his knuckles. "I want to get to know my adorable successor." Tsuna's face was as bright as a tomato, making Giotto smirk.

"I-I'm not c-cute!" The smaller male crossed his arms over his chest, with a childish pout on his face. The younger male was so easy to tease that Giotto didn't even know he was doing it. He wanted to continue to tease him but his eyes had a different plan. That's when a plan popped into his head. He smirked, opening his closet doors.

"Tsunayoshi, would you come here? I might have some clothes that will fit you." Tsuna heard from the other side of the room. When did he move? His intuition told him to run and not go over there, but he did anyways. It's not like Giotto would hurt him…right?

"Tsuna walked over to where Giotto was and gasped. His eyes widened as he saw the other male shirtless. His muscles flexed, making Tsuna blush harder.

"G-gomen Giotto-san!" Tsuna looked away, even though he didn't want to. The taller male just chuckled at him. He had to admit that the blonde had a nice body, but so did Reborn. Bad Tsuna! Don't think of Reborn like that…he might hear my thoughts again. That made Tsuna gulp and look back at Giotto.

Giotto pulled out one of his old shirts, figuring that it would be small enough for him. Oh he was wrong. They both changed, the blonde sneaking glances at Tsuna every once in a while. Once the both changed, Giotto dragged Tsuna over to the bed. They both laid down. Tsuna was laying as far from Giotto as he could. Giotto pouted and wondered why he was laying so far away.

"Giotto-san…are you sure you want me to sleep with you? I can go sleep on the cou-" Tsuna was cut off when arms were wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a warm body.

"Of course I'm sure Tsunayoshi." Giotto nuzzled his nose into Tsuna's neck. Tsuna knew he couldn't fight the older male off so he just relaxed in his arms.

"Good night Tsunayoshi." He said after noticing the other relax in his arms.

"Good night Giotto-san" Tsuna smiled, as he yawned and fell asleep. Giotto laid there and watched him for a few moments, before laying a kiss on his forehead. He fell asleep almost instantly. Tsuna unconsciously moved closer to Giotto as he slept. He had a tendency to get cold often when he slept.

~Next Morning~

Giotto was the first one to wake up. He felt something clutching onto him, so he looked down to see the cutest sight he has ever seen. Tsuna's hands were clutching onto the shirt he wore as he snuggled closer to him. Giotto smiled at him, noticing how cold he was. He wanted to lay here all day if Tsuna continued this. But he knew the moment would be ruined. Any minute now all of his guardians would be bursting in here. Now with Tsuna's family, he guessed it was going to a rather loud morning. He heard Tsuna mumble something and he moved his head closer to hear what he had to say.

"Bad…." He mumbled, before his eyebrows scrunched together "Feeling…" Ah…the famous Vongola intuition. Now that he said something, Giotto could feel something was off, but he paid no mind to it. He moved a couple of stray hairs from Tsuna's face and leaned down and kissed his forehead once again.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi." He whispered as he watched Tsuna's honey brown eyes open. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and yawned.

"S-sorry Giotto-san" he noticed that he was clinging onto his shirt "O-oh...good morning" He smiled brightly at him, which made Giotto blush. Tsuna then started mumbling things under his breath, embarrassed that he woke up all over the blonde. He couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

Reborn had heard enough. He kicked opened the door and looked at the scene before him. Tsuna was practically sitting in Giotto's lap with only a shirt and his boxers on, but you couldn't really tell he was wearing anything under the shirt. Both bosses turned their heads to the now broken door. They noticed a very pissed off Reborn, An annoyed Hibari, A quiet red head who was actually quite mad that he couldn't be roomed with 'his' Tsuna-kun, two over reacting guard dogs, and two laughing idiots, along with a melon head and a pineapple fairy. (Thank you Fran 3 )

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later…" He grumbled quietly that only Tsuna heard him. "I was hoping for later though" He muttered.  
>Tsuna yawned again, untangling himself from Giotto and the blankets on the bed. He stood up and stretched, turning to look at everyone.<p>

"Good morning, everyone." Tsuna smiled at them all. The shirt was hanging low on his shoulders and also showing off his curvy legs. The two guard dogs, and a melon head passed out with nose bleeds. The laughing freaks, plus a pineapple fairy stood there wide eyed with bloody noses. Hibari, Reborn and Giotto, just looked at him, like he was their next meal. Not before one of them had a chance to do anything, the window was broken and someone flew in.

"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed as he was picked up in the un-known person's arms.

"I will be taking bunny-can for now~" The mysterious stranger said with a playful laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene –bows, as roses are thrown at Tenshi- I'm kidding. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the other one will be coming soon! I promise this time.<strong>

_**Mini Series:**_

_** Giotto: Tsunayoshi, you're so adorable~ -he hugged the brunette with a smile on his face-**_

_** Tsuna: -he blushed at the attention, before he heard a gunshot- Hieee!**_  
><em><em>

_** Reborn: -Leon morphed back into a chameleon- Don't touch him Giotto.**_

_**Giotto: -sticks his tongue out at the hitman- I'm older than you.**_  
><em><em>

_**Reborn: I beg to differ. –He scoffed-/strong/em/p**_  
><em><em>

_**Tenshi: Tsuna…-she whispered to him- we should get out of here and make them close up the story.**_  
><em><em>

_**Tsuna: Smart choice…-they both tiptoed away-**_  
><em><em>

_**Reborn and Giotto: -To busy fighting to noticed anyone left-**_

_**Reborn: Che…he got away../strong/em/p**_

_**Giotto: Anyways…We hope you enjoyed this new chapter, don't forget to review!**_

**_Tenshi_**


	6. Another?

Hello everyone! It's been a while -smiles-

The poles have come in for the pairing's~ -winks- This chapter will show hints of the true pairing, but for the most part it's just All27. You could say that.

If you want a completely updated version of this story it is on Wattpad. Same title, and longer! Look up AtemxYugixYami. I figured out a way to make my writing better. I write it down in a notebook first, /Mostly why it takes me a while to update. I can't stop writing!/ Then i post it on here. Let me tell you...it is rough! Then i post it on wattpad, making it more detailed and hopefully less mistakes. I will redo this story once I finish it, making it better for all those who love this! Now, back to the important part..

This chapter is going to be very long. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If i did..lets just say it would be a lot more..different. -gives a Reborn worthy smirk-

**~Recap of Last Chapter~**

**"Good morning, everyone." Tsuna smiled at them all. The shirt was hanging low on his shoulders and also showing off his curvy legs. The two guard dogs, and a melon head passed out with nose bleeds. The laughing freaks, plus a pineapple fairy stood there wide eyed with bloody noses. Hibari, Reborn and Giotto, just looked at him, like he was their next meal. Not before one of them had a chance to do anything, the window was broken and someone flew in.**

**"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed as he was picked up in the un-known person's arms.**

**"I will be taking bunny-can for now~" The mysterious stranger said with a playful laugh.**

* * *

><p>"Byakuran.." Reborn spat. The albino knew everyone loved Tsuna. In many different ways. How he found out, nobody will ever know. Reborn held respect for the once maniac, but when it came to his ex-student...things became personal.<p>

"I will be taking him with me. Think of this like a game~ If you can catch me, you get our cute bunny-chan as your wonderful prize~" With that Byakuran flew out the window carrying their lovely brunette. Who didn't have that much clothing on. Reborn growled, he started thinking. Leon was even nervous. He crawled down from the hitman's fedora and licked his cheek in a loving gesture. The male just let out a sigh and patted his pet on the head, causing him to stick his tongue out.

"Who..? What...Why?" Giotto wondered what just happened. One moment he was in here alone with the cute boss and the next he was kidnapped by an albino with wings! 'Why..why would someone even have wings?!' This thought kept running through his head as he brought his hand to his hair and ran it through the soft fuzz.

Reborn, Hibarii and Giotto were quickly in full attack mode. It finally sunk in. Tsuna had been taken. By an enemy they once defeated. Did he want to die again? Their patients was gone and so was what they wanted most...or was it? They were ready to snap at anyone who disobeyed their orders. Soon everyone who was there was in a bad mood because of the three very pissed off men.

"If anyone of my guardians finds Tsunayoshi first...bring him to me!" Giotto said with a dark and twisted smile on his face. He would not loose to Reborn or Hibari. "That means you to Alaude." He knew his cloud guardian hadn't gotten to far away. All he heard was a 'hn. a game is a game.' HE could practically see the amusing smirk playing at the other males lips. Those lips...they were kis-...no! You don't like Alaude!

"Now…If anyone of you" He glared to Tsuna's family plus Enma "find Dame-Tsuna, and don't bring him to me." Leon shifted into a gun as he pointed at one of them. "Let's just say that there will be empty spots for some new guardians to fill." The glare on the older hitman's face was worse than any other they had ever seen. Hibari gave a mocking smirk and walked over to the window where the brunette was taken and jumped out of it. Grumbling at Hibari, Reborn then turned his attention back to the others in the room.

/This part is mainly what happened in the future arc. Skip ahead if you would like :) /

"Who is Byakuran?" Giotto asked finally. He might as well tell him what happened, seeing that it would probably take long to find Tsuna.

Reborn asked him to take them to a room where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. He took them to Giotto's office and sat down on the couch. Reborn pondered where to start.

"Byakuran was once an enemy to the Vongola family. He killed most of Vongola, plus….Tsuna." He saw the look on Giotto's face. It was utter shock and pure rage. "Tsuna and his family trained to become stronger, fighting with Erie Shoichi, one of Byakuran's fake Funeral Wreath's." He saw the confused look on the others face and shook his head as a gesture of it comes later in the story. "Once Tsuna made it to Shoichi, his guardians had all been captured, their Vongola rings confiscated and a gun was pointed in Tsuna's direction. Shoichi had some Cervello in front of him, telling Tsuna to hand over his Vongola ring or they would kill his guardians." Reborn could remember it, like it was yesterday. That's mainly because his memory was amazing. Which creeped Tsuna out to no end. Giotto was wide eyed. He had no clue Tsunayoshi had to go through all this at such a young age.

"Turns out Shoichi wasn't an enemy and Tsuna wasn't actually dead." Reborn couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde. "Tsuna met Shoichi when his bike tire was flat. Apparently he knew about the mafia, and was working under Byakuran. He didn't like what his plans were. So he went to Tsuna's base in Japan."

"Wait…you're telling me that Tsuna already had a base in Japan, when he was only 15?" Giotto asked and Reborn just scowled.

"Baka-Giotto! They were 10 years in the future. Remember what I say." Reborn 'tsked' before going to start his story again. Giotto just sweat-dropped. 'He didn't say anything about that.'

"Shoichi talked Tsuna into a plan to bring Byakuran down. He didn't want to tell any of his guardians know, since it involved him 'dying'." He put quotes around dying and explained that the bullet that was used was to put him in a state like death. That his heart seemed to stop, but he was still alive.

"One of his guardians was standing close enough to the room to hear the commotion. Hibari had heard everything." He paused for a moment before continuing "Anyways…Shoichi told them that they needed to go back to their own time for the Arcobaleno trials. They had troubles at first but it all ended well. This was when Tsuna found out about his intuition. They all went back to the future, and Shoichi gave them all their Vongola boxes." Reborn walked over to Tsuna's gloves, pills, contacts, head-phones, and his box weapon. He picked it up and threw it to Giotto. Giotto caught the box, looking at him in question. "Light your flame with your Vongola ring, then put it into the box." He thought for a moment, lighting his flame fairly easy. He put his lit Vongola ring into the entrance of the box and out came Nat-su.

"Gau~" He looked around and whimpered. As if to say 'Where is my master?'

"Dame-Tsuna isn't here." Reborn saw the animal shrink back, but once he saw who talked, he jumped into the male's arms, rubbing his head against him. It was weird. Once Reborn got his normal body back, the little lion suddenly started liking him. 'Wasn't that around the time that Tsuna started to act shy to me?' He let a smirk come upon on his face. Scratching Nat-su behind the ears, he looked back up at Giotto. "Do not tell anyone about this. It will mess with time, and we don't want that." Giotto just nodded and smiled at the lion in Reborn's arms.

"After that they all went back to the base and had a few days to relax. Their training started, trying to open their box weapons. The choice battle started, sending them to an island, where the battle would begin. Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato, Erie Shoichi and Yamamoto Takeshi were chosen from the Vongola family. Torikabuto, Kikyo, Genkishi, and Daisy were chosen from the Millefiore Family. We lost…they cheated." He scowled, growling. "That's when Yuni finally broke from Byakuran's spell." He saw that Giotto was going to ask who she was. "Yuni is the boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia." Giotto's eyes widened in shock, but stayed quiet. "Tsuna was being dame like usual and couldn't choose if he wanted to protect her or not. Once they all got back to the base they thought that they would be safe. They were sent back to the past again, to obtain the Vongola's true power." He smirked, looking straight at Giotto. "They had to summon the First generation led by Vongola Primo himself." His eyes widened once again, still being quiet. Once they finished with all that business, they returned to the future. It was safe, but Zakuro, one of Byakuran's guardians; found the Vongola base and attacked us. We ran and hid with this guy named Kawahira. Yuni can see into the future. She knew where the final battle was going to take place. We went into the forest where the battle began. Tsuna, Byakuran, and Yuni had been trapped within a space made with the Vongola and Mare rings, plus the Arcobaleno pacifier." He looked sadden, but it soon left his face.

"Byakuran and Tsuna fought, but it wasn't looking good for the young Vongola boss. That's when all the Vongola rings started glowing. You, plus your guardians appeared in front of us again. Saying something about the true powers of the Vongola ring. You unlocked something within the ring, which gave Tsuna the power boost he needed. All the Arcobaleno had died in the future. Except me of course" He let out a cocky smirk.

"Yuni had been trying to revive them with her life flames. Yuni had only escaped to bring the Arcobaleno back. She used the rest of her life flames and died, giving them to the pacifiers, for them to be reborn again. It killed Tsuna on the inside that Yuni did that. He knew it was for something good, but Tsuna loves his friends dearly. That is why he became the boss he is. To protect ones who can't protect themselves." He looked down at Nat-su seeing the small animal nod to what he was saying. "Tsuna wondered if it was all for nothing when he killed Byakuran. That's when the arcobaleno returned. Telling him that what he did was for the best." He finished his story and looked at Giotto.

/Sorry that it was too long! I know I left some stuff out, but I got lazy! /

Giotto sat there in silence for a few moments and when he was about to say something a voice came from behind both of them.

"That is quite the story." Their heads turned to see G. He was leaning against the door. "Anyways, the young Shimon Decimo has been trying to talk to you for about 10 minutes." G smirked, feeling bad for the young Decimo.

"Poor Tsuna-kun…" Enma looked over at Reborn, as Nat-su noticed him. He crawled out of Reborn's grasp and landed into his arms. Smiling he looked back up at Giotto and Reborn. "Don't let Tsuna-kun know that you know. It might bring something up that he doesn't want to remember." He saw Reborn glare at him and he flinched back.

"Baka-Enma. What is it that you need?" Reborn growled out. Nat-su whimpered and tried to glare back at Reborn, but him being just like Tsuna flinched and grumbled.

"Oh…I was going to say that I found Tsuna-kun." He stated simply, before seeing the shocked look on their faces.

"How did you find him?" Giotto finally said something. He still looked deep in thought though.

"It's pretty easy. Tsuna-kun and I always know where each other are." He gulped sensing the waves of dark energy coming his way from a certain hitman.

"You two knew this and didn't bother to tell me? It seems that my two favorite students need more tor-..I mean training." The evil smirk and amusing glint in his eyes even made the older Vongola boss gulp.

As they were walking out of the room, following the red head, Reborn looked at Giotto. "Keep this to yourself also. We don't need to change anything from the future."

While they were having this conversation…

Byakuran had brought Tsuna to the roof of the Vongola mansion. Byakuran had sat down, pulling bunny-chan down into his lap.

"Why are you here? Also, why are you doing this?" Tsuna asked looking up at the grinning albino.

To be continued….

* * *

><p>Mini Series-<p>

Byakuran: Do I get to play with Bunny-chan? -his playful grin was on his face as he was patting Tsuna's head-

Reborn: Byakuran! -takes Tsuna away from the other male, growling- Back off.

Byakuran: -pouts- you took bunny-chan from me... -sulks in emo corner-

Giotto: -takes Tsuna from Reborn- My turn~

Reborn and Giotto: -starts fighting, forgetting the poor terrified brunette-

Enma: Tsuna-kun -whispers- This is our chance at a wonderful escape!

Tsuna: -nods in agreement- Thank you Enma! What would i do without you? -smiles kindly at his best friend-

Enma: -blushed at the complement- Tsuna, your to kind. -They both walked away without being noticed-

Tenshi: -sighs, smacking the two fighting males- missing something?

Giotto & Reborn: -looks around, joining Byakuran in the emo corner-

Tenshi: Baka's...-she grumbled- Byakuran! Come end this for me. -walks away rubbing her temples-

Byakuran: We hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, see you next time! Don't forget to review~ -goes back to emo corner-

_Tenshi_


End file.
